Time For Truth
by saymoney22
Summary: A snake demon with the powers to feel emotions and read minds has started to travel with them along with Sesshomaru and his group. Naruka is dead and only thing left is the jewel shards right? Not to this young demoness, it's time for realization.


i don't know why i came up with this but i HAD to do it! it probably sucks but i HAD to get it out of me. and I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>A black jet haired woman watched her new group, her neon green snake eyes scanning the area. Her ears twitched and she closed her eyes and sighed.<p>

'This is pathetic.' she said watching the half breed come back from his "hunting". Then her head turned to the Western Lord and she sighed again.

'it's time i sat them ALL straight, there feeling for me are so obvious.' Luna stood and looked at Kagome and then Sesshomaru.

"My friends it's time i tell you all the truth." Kagome looked up at her, eyes still distant but not too distant.

Luna had been traveling with the group for awhile now. Learning that Inuyasha thought he could have 2 mates, watched as Sesshomaru was to ignorant to realize his own feelings, watched as the dead one played with the poor miko and NOW she could stand NO more. Having the power to read minds, and emotions no matter what was OK but now she hated it! Kagome's wave of emotions when she was upset do to Inuyasha was overwhelming, but Sesshomaru's were fun. To laugh at him was her best thing but lately she felt jealousy and a tab bit of love from him more.

She sighed "Sesshomaru if you don't pull that stick out your ass i will kick your ass and you know i can. You have not gave me one VALID reason on to why you hate human's so much, and how your trying to hide your feelings is hillarous." Sesshomaru had her by the throat in a second.

She laughed after feeling his realization and agitation for her knowing such things. She leaned into his ear "let me tell you something, you love the little miko and i KNOW this how can you deny this if your anger flared the minute i spoke the truth?" He swallowed and dropped her.

She briefly stood and dusted off when she felt it.

"aah the bitch i needed to talk to next." She said as Kikyo came into view everyone stared at her as she notched a arrow at Luna who smiled. "You STOLE HIM!"

Luna shook her head and smiled sweetly as Inuyasha stood in front of her. "Kikyo i said it was over." Kikyo growled and let go of the arrow but before it could hit Luna Pushed him out the way and caught the arrow. She hissed as she dropped it the arrow burned her hand but narrowed her eyes at Kikyo "he lost loved for you long before i 'stole' him"

Without another word she drew her sword from her back and cut Kikyo down into ashes and smiled as Kagome's soul returned back to her. She hugged her loved one and whispered in his ear "i love you and im sorry" he smiled sadly but kissed her on the cheek "its OK i have you"

Everyone was stunned until Luna aproached Kagome and pulled her up by the collar.

"damn it Kagome get over it! you don't love him you love someone else and if YOU don't tell him.." She leaned closed to her ear " I WILL" She the gently out her down and crossed her arms, while tapping her foot impatiently.

'oh i WILL make sure EVERYONE has love or DIE trying'

Kagome gave her a confused look and Luna entered her mind by filling it with images of her and Sesshomaru. the first image was when the two 'first' kissed. Then it detoured to something that hadn't happpen.. yet. A image of the two entwined in sheets in a very 'intimate' embrace you can say. That made Kagome blush the next image was of her and Sesshomaru watching THEIR children play and at that Kagome smiled and sighed. But Luna had a trick up her sleeve, she wasn't just sending these images to her she also sent them to Sesshomaru.

Kagome breathed deeply and smiled at her friend " I understand Luna" Luna smiled then turned to the monk and demon slayer who started to sweat under her gaze.

"Naruku is dead, and yet you haven't.." Miruko raised his hand "yea yea no need to further explain we understand." Sango look questionably at the monk before he whispered something in her ear that turned her beat red. " um yea we'll get right on that."

Luna nodded and turned to the Kohaku and Rin. the two teens seem to have been getting close, 'really' close. Luna sighed and smiled. "you two understand the consequences of your 'activities' correct?" Rin smiled as she gripped Kohaku's hand who blushed. "yep that's why we asked Kagome for advice."

Luna raised a eyebrow and Rin reached in her Kimono to pull out a gold roundish square thing. Kagome was quickly by the 2 "um well i.." It was to late Luna ran sacked Kagome's mind to figure out the meaning and blinked when she got it. 'now if only they had that here, i wouldn't be in this situation at the moment'

"wow the future is amazing" Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously "uh yea."

Sesshomaru growled lowly "what have you gave MY child?" Kagome gulped. here was her chance "Our child, Sesshomaru-koi... Our child." Sesshomaru was stunned, though he didn't show it. "Yes you are correct koi our child." at this Shippo spoke "so Sesshomaru is my new father?" Kagome smiled happily "yes he is."

With that Luna happily smiled. Everyone was happy now but now she had to take care of a serious matter. She breathed deeply "I'm pregnant" she laughed, and then everything went quiet before cheers spread through the group. Inuyasha picked her up and swung her around and Luna growled "stop before i.." Luna suddenly jumped out her lovers arms to run and throw up in a bush. alot of eewww's were heard and a few giggles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well thats all folks plllleeeaaassseee read and review<strong>_


End file.
